


The Night Before Christmas

by fringeperson



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Christmas gift to Animama on LJ, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Old Fic, poem, refers to yaoi without actually including any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: It is a very crack take on the traditional Night Before Christmas poem, with allusions to future Yaoi without any of the action being present as such...~Originally posted in '11
Kudos: 1





	The Night Before Christmas

Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the flat

Not a fangirl was stirring, not even MagicRat.

The handcuffs were hung across from the camera with care

In the hopes that the Yaoi Fairy would soon deliver there.

* * *

The writers were nestled, all snug in their beds

While visions of Valenwind danced through their heads.

But Animama was up, Sam I Am on her right

Though soon she'd be settling down for the rest of the night.

* * *

When out on the street there arose such a clatter

She quickly got up to see what was the matter.

Peering through the window she spotted a flash

Somebody down there had tipped over the trash.

* * *

The moon on the breast of the newly ploughed snow

With help from street lights lit the objects below.

Well, what do you suppose she saw down there?

A bright pink sleigh being drawn by a bear!

* * *

With a very small driver, so tiny and pink,

For a moment the artist didn't know what to think!

It was clearly the Fairy about at her duty,

Delivering to all, handsome men who were fruity.

* * *

"I've Sephiroth, I've Angeal, I've Genesis and Zack!

I've Cloud and I've Reno, I've fluffy and crack!

I've Cid and I've Vincent and all of their friends,

I can hardly wait to see how this ends!"

* * *

The Yaoi Fairy called out, and the bear at the front

Stalked up the wall as for honey he'd hunt.

So up the sleigh went to the building top,

Soon to make the next Christmas drop.

* * *

After long tense moments, there came from the hall

The ding of the elevator, then the creak of the door.

Animama turned and stared in shock:

The Yaoi Fairy had just picked the lock!

* * *

She was dressed all in pink, from her shoes to her wings

And as she flew by dusted glitter over everything.

Her deliveries filed behind her through the room,

That they were all hypnotised clear even through the gloom.

* * *

Over her glasses the Yaoi Fairy winked,

And soon all the boys by the handcuffs were linked.

Then the Fairy to Animama did solemnly turn,

"You treat them well," she said, very stern.

* * *

"You know that we will," Animama did say,

"We'll play with them nicely by night and by day."

The Yaoi Fairy nodded, for this was the truth:

Animama had inspired her, changing for Yaoi from tooth.

* * *

And so with a last check of the cuffs and a wink,

The Yaoi Fairy disappeared down the kitchen sink.

She called as the sleigh crashed into bins out of sight,

"Yaoi Christmas to all, and to all a crack night!"


End file.
